


LOVE POTION #17

by brainsister



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Facials, Fainting, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainsister/pseuds/brainsister
Summary: The following is a fap-fic I started writing after hearing someone lament the lack of aphrodisiac-related smut. This was my first foray back into writing after quite a few years, so enjoy!COMPLETED! (Jan. 17 2018)





	LOVE POTION #17

Brain worked feverishly away on a diagram for the next night, his thimble of coffee growing cooler as he largely neglected it. As he walked around the point of his compass to draw an arc, he was too absorbed in the equation to take any notice of the small vial he bumped into, or how close it was to his cup...

LABEL: [APHRODISIAC #17 -- **EXPERIMENTAL** \-- -- **NOT TO BE TAKEN** \--]

Brain grabbed absentmindedly for his drink, and took a big sip, only to notice it had gone cold. He held it over a spirit burner for a couple of seconds to warm it up a little, before taking another gulp, and returning to his work.

Feeling a little fatigued, the squat mouse shrugged and sculled the rest of his oddly-strong coffee all at once before proceeding with his calculations...

Five minutes later, he started to feel noticeably warm. His cheeks flushed, and sweat beaded on his forehead. It was getting into late Spring, so this really didn't faze him.

Before long, came a feeling of vague excitement and agitation; almost like "butterflies", but... a bit further down. His lower abdomen and groin grew tight and sensitive, his breathing shorter and more rapid...

Brain willfully ignored these strange and escalating sensations, continuing on with his work without missing a beat. He was too engrossed to take any conscious notice of what he was actually feeling... until he was startled by something hot touching against his lower belly.

He looked down, and let out a small gasp. He was _absolutely rock-hard_ , his short member throbbing angrily against his abdomen.

But... why? His thoughts had only been on the plan all day. The technical aspects, not even fantasies of success. And this seemed a bit intense for a "no-reason boner", at least for him...

He shook it off, and did his best to carry on... but by now, his focus was waning. Try as he might to stay on task, his thoughts repeatedly drifted to Pinky.... what he was off doing at that moment... what he was feeling... what he smelled like... what he tasted like... what his tongue felt like against my--

Brain snapped out of it once more when he felt a warm sensation collecting at the end of his cock. As he peered down again, a gob of pre dripped from his tip. He was now panting audibly; he began to feel hazy and light-headed.

"My _GOD",_ he thought. He was... _soooo_... **_horny_**. He never got _this_ worked up on his own, not without someone else's... "contributions". He couldn't understand what was going on. But Brain knew perfectly well by this point that he wasn't going to get any more work done until he took care of it. Even now, he could feel his brilliant mind being clouded by the sudden flood of oxytocin and sex hormones... unable to think... powers of reason rapidly giving way to primal, ill-defined fantasies...

So as not to be _too_ overt in his attempts to alleviate himself (in case Pinky came back to check on him at an inopportune moment), Brain did something he'd done a few times before, for the same reason. Kneeling and resting back on his heels, he tucked his hard-on between his soft, chubby thighs, where it fit neatly out of sight. Leaning forward a bit, and bracing his hands on his knees, the little buck lightly rolled his hips, grinding his stony little chode between the soft fur of his tightly-pressed legs.

"hhhhaaaahh... hhnnnNNN!"

Brain gasped aloud, and clapped a hand over his own mouth to muffle the moans he could scarcely control. As he frotted away urgently, even his chest started to feel sensitive, tiny nipples standing proud of the white fluff that normally hid them. His body soon began to tremble, as he ground between silky thighs with alarming desperation. His belly and legs tensed, and he dug his tiny fingers into the fur of his knees as the pressure built within him...

"Mmmhhhhh... m-- mmh--... ... mmmmMMMMmmm~!"

The little mouse trembled and flinched in time with his orgasm, which came on him suddenly, and with force; he grunted with every warm shot that he spilled, almost invisibly, the fresh seed soaking into his fur. When it all subsided, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he drooped limply, collapsing onto his face...

Brain staggered to his feet when he was able, sopping the jizz out of his fur as best he could with the corner of a dry paper towel. But something was off... Despite having come so hard (and so much), he did not feel comfortable and renewed. He did not feel... satisfied.

He felt itchy. And fluttery. And bothered.

Passion was already welling up inside him again, and the blood began to return, unbidden, to his cock. If anything, it was getting to be more intense than _before_ he rubbed one out in the first place. He knew he wouldn't be able to cum again this quick, regardless of the circumstances, but he just felt _on fire_...

He didn't have time for this. The whole night would be a complete wash if he didn't think of something soon. But it was so _hard_ to think... so foggy... burning... can't _THINK_...

Even his senses seemed dulled through the mist of his arousal.

Brain groaned, rubbing at his face and ears fretfully. There was no way around it. He needed... help...

"Nnnngghhh, how humiliating..." He sighed. Hiding his "compromised condition" behind a piece of an index card, the perturbed rodent stumbled his way towards the opposite end of the lab bench, following the sound of the television, where he knew his partner would be. His overdone boner bounced uncomfortably before him as he went.

Pinky giggled merrily away at the not-especially-funny sitcom he'd been binging on for the past several hours; he rocked excitedly back and forth on his haunches as he watched on, gripping his toes in his fingers. Meanwhile, Brain's cheeks would have flushed harder if they possibly could have, as he rallied up the nerve to call his friend's attention to his problem... He cleared his throat and spoke, sheepishly.

"Pinky, I, uh... need to talk with you for a minute..."

The taller mouse didn't hear a word of this over his show, of course, continuing to laugh and cheer obliviously for his favorite character.

Brain growled at the lack of response, more embarrassed and desperate than angry by this point.

"Aaaaarrrrghh... *sigh* PINKY!"

Pinky snapped to attention, and paused the video. He spun around to meet his partner's face with a smile.

"Oh, Hi Brain! How's the plan going? ... Errrmmm..."

Pinky was taken aback by his usually-composed friend's disheveled appearance... his fur was sticking up everywhere, his eyes were glassy and dilated, his face and ears were positively glowing pink, and he seemed sort of clammy and damp all over. On top of that, he was also clearly out of breath.

"Been havin' a good run on the exercise wheel, have you?" Pinky guessed. "Good thinking, Brain! That always helps me when I've run out of ideas!" He gave his small friend a vigorous pat on the back, which sent him stumbling.

Brain shook his head, and did his best to right himself, still wobbling a bit on his feet. "No! *huff* No, Pinky... something's... *hahh* something's wrong..."

Pinky looked concerned. "Oh, dear. What's the matter?"

Brain averted his eyes in embarrassment... sighing in resignation, he tossed the card scrap aside, revealing a maddening erection. His tip, now cherry-red, wept precum in a thick rivulet down the bottom of his shaft, and into the fur of his balls. He made a pitiful, exasperated sound.

"I can't fathom what's come over me in the last few minutes, Pinky, but... I feel as if I'm burning from the inside out! I can't work like this, I can't focus... I just feel... so..."

Pinky could already feel himself "responding" to the sight of his lover in this state, but still he tried to be helpful, rather than opportunistic. "Wellll, have you tried, er... playing handball?" He gestured with his wrist.

Knitting his brow, and avoiding eye-contact even more aggressively, Brain answered curtly. "YES, yes, I... *pant* I already tried that. Didn't fix anything, it just... came right back."

"Naaaarf..." Pinky's big blue eyes widened at this revelation. Brain always tried to couch it in terms of being "busy" (or in just being "too cerebral" for more base desires), but the truth was, he was quite shy about giving himself to physical intimacy most of the time. Quite un-confident in his body. He could be surprisingly passionate once someone got him going, but it was rare for him to initiate like this, especially so eagerly. As sweet and endearing as Brain's awkward bashfulness was, Pinky had always been very curious to see what that kind of unprovoked desire looked like in his little mate, and couldn't help seeing this as a golden opportunity.

Brain cried out in frustration, and clung to Pinky's broad hips, trembling faintly; he hung from the larger buck's front side limply, gazing up into his face with large, drunken-looking eyes. "Aaahhhhh, Pinkyyyy... we have to do it... right now... I need you... uhhhh... I need your help..."

Pinky couldn't resist a knowing smile as he took the other mouse's soft, woolen head in his arms, hugging it to his chest... Stroking a finger lightly across the top of Brain's left ear, Pinky spoke to him lovingly. "Hmmmm? What do you need, love? What is it you want to do?"

"Nnnnnnnggghhh~", Brain whimpered as he rubbed his face into Pinky's fur, his situation not helped one bit by his lover's intoxicating scent, OR by having his very-sensitive ears played with. "This is... *ahh* no time to be coy, Pinky... *pant* you know damn well..."

Pinky giggled, lowering his eyelids seductively. "Mmmmm, I dunnooooo..." he replied, batting his silky eyelashes. "I think you'd better tell me juuuust what you're thinking of, Brain. You know how scatterbrained I am, and I'd _HATE_ to get it wrong. ~ <3" As he spoke, he traced one long finger down the middle of his vexed friend's forehead, down his pinched little snout, across his lips, and down his chin and throat...

Brain grunted and shuddered at his love's touch; sweat began to form again on his brow. He looked as though he might pass out. Steeling himself, he took a deep, ragged breath...

"ohhhhhh... *gaaaaasp* I want..."

"Hmmmmm~?" Pinky hummed at him softly, teasing the magic words from his horribly-flustered mate. He pressed his nose in close to Brain's and grinned, his own cheeks already turning pink.

Brain pinched his eyes shut, and trembled...

"... I want you to _**FUCK ME** , Pinky!!"_ he finally blurted out, panting harder than ever, eyes shining. "fuck me until you _can't_ anymore... fuck me until this... *hahhh* _thing_... is **_OUT_** of me!"

Brain squeezed Pinky around the waist, pressing their bodies tightly together, and grinding his dripping cock into bigger mouse's belly fur. He moaned deliriously. "Ahhhhh, I can't stand it another _second_ , Pinky... I don't think I've ever been so.... *nnnnh* bothered... in my life... pleeeeeease~..."

Pinky looked a little surprised by the outburst, but also barely stifled a squeal of delight. His love's impassioned pleas were the most erotic thing he'd ever heard, even better than he had hoped for. His own sizable member was now standing at full attention, bobbing in the air at Brain's side.

"Aaaaalright, then...", the lanky rodent grinned slyly, as he tucked his hands under Brain's arms, and lifted him up to eye level. "Let's get you fixed up, shall we?" Pinky locked his lips around his partner's snout and snogged him forcefully, running his big, soft tongue all the way to the back of Brain's throat, before wrestling it with his for a long moment.

Brain moaned urgently into Pinky's large mouth, and returned the eager kiss as though his very life depended on it. As they made out, Pinky ran his hand firmly down his lover's tiny shoulders and back, down to his bum, taking one plump cheek into his palm and kneading it keenly... Brain sighed lustily, and squirmed in his embrace.

Brain gasped, and broke off the kiss. " _Nnnno_ , Pinky... *pant* There's no time... It'll take too long... to get you inside of me... *huff* we've got to do something quicker... something... _NOW_..."

Pinky "mmmmm"ed delightedly, pressing their bodies even closer together. His lover's desperation was giving him chills... He gave a long, sensuous lick over the top of Brain's scalp and ear, sucking at the end of it for a moment before letting go. Brain whined keenly.

Bending down, Pinky laid his besotted mate gently on his back, and knelt to the floor along with him. "Heeeere goes the train to Yummy-Cummy-Town, pulling out of the station..!", he joked softly....

Brain was far too out of it to complain about Pinky's repulsive pillow-talk, but he WAS thinking it.

Pinky crouched carefully over the top of the smaller buck, lining his long, pale shaft up with his body. Once in position, he took Brain's hands in his, and held them above his head. Then, making sure to hit all the right spots, he ground his lithe body against his mate's in smooth, rolling movements... He moaned joyously as he worked, his large ears laying back.

"Mmmmhhh, Braaaain... you're so _soft_... and _chubby_... and _fluffy_ today~"

 Brain's entire field of view was filled with his larger lover's nubile form, accented with glimpses of his beautiful, velvety cock as it repeatedly thrust past his face. The feeling of his agitated boner being firmly caressed beneath Pinky's warm, soft abdomen, coupled with that of the hot, solid shaft grinding eagerly alongside it, went through him like electric shocks. His tiny hips did their best to push back into each thrust, and he even managed a few licks of Pinky's generous cock-head, as it brushed past his lips. He cried out wildly through the onslaught of sensation, barely verbal by this point...

"AaaaahhhhuuuaAAAHhh..!! nnnhhh _pleeeeease_... *hhhhaaaahh* gonna _cuuuum_..!"

Thrilled by the response he had produced, Pinky's cock twitched ardently between them... He kicked things up a notch, grinding into his mate more deeply and forcefully, working directly over his little rod in a circular motion. He was also growing close to his peak, pushed nearer as he felt Brain shivering and writhing beneath him...

"Oooohhh yesss, Brain... *pant* you feel so hot and sticky... I-I'm gonna pop, too..!"

Brain drew strained and hissing breaths as his whole body went rigid, arching up into Pinky's as hard as it possibly could... Another sheet-lightning orgasm struck the tiny rodent like a punch in the gut; he grunted and howled, struggling in overwhelm as passion spilled from him in aggressive and rapid pulses.

"A-- a **AHHH** hhh! **AHH**! NNNNnnngh~!! Puh-- _**PINKY!!** "_

That was all the encouragement Pinky needed. With a few final, pointed thrusts... and a melodic moan... he threw his head back and let loose with big, creamy spurts that struck Brain from the chin all the way to the top of his head...

"Ohhhhaaaahhh, my brilliant little buck! Yessss... _yes!!"_

As he finished up, Pinky let out a long, blissful sigh, and settled down onto the floor next to Brain to catch his breath. His eyes blinked open dreamily, only to notice what he'd done to his poor friend's face.

"Ooh, errr... sorry, Brain", he apologized, sheepishly. "I forgot about where I was aimin'..."

After a long beat, and no response from Brain besides shallow breathing and the occasional twitch, Pinky gave his shoulder a gentle prod. "You okay, love? How you feeling now?"

Brain was not sure if he'd been conscious over the past several seconds, but he was coming around a little. He finally noticed the huge rope of cum bubbling over his nose and lips as he breathed... Furrowing his brow, he wiped it away as best he could.

"It seems... *puff* It seems to have helped--", Brain began. But before he could get the words out, a sharp stirring sensation coursed through his groin, and his dick began to lift from its sticky remainders yet again, as though it were rising from the grave. His weary eyes filled with dread...

"Ohh... oh no... *huhh* Pinky... that still wasn't enough, it's coming back..! What am I going to _DO!?"_ he groaned, despondent.

Pinky sat up to survey Brain's condition, rubbing his palms together and licking his chops. "Wohoho, I've got _plenty_ more tricks up my sleeve, mister! Don't you worry your clever little head!", he announced with thirsty glee.

Through the fog, Brain wondered if his companion was having a bit TOO much fun with this, considering the circumstances. Not that it mattered, as he was clearly not in a position to nitpick...

Pinky crawled on all-fours over to Brain's rear, until his nose was pointed right between his mate's legs. "Oooohh, what have we here?? A saucy little savaloy, just for Pinkyyy~"

Brain cringed weakly at this remark.

The bigger mouse unceremoniously shoved his broad nose into Brain's groin, snuffling and snorting at all the warm, sticky bits and pieces therein, and enjoying the way the two rodents' scents had mingled there. He hummed happily...

Brain gasped in surprise at the sudden intrusion, pulling his knees reflexively up toward his body. The ticklish sensation on his more-tender-than-usual hide made him whimper.

"Aaghh..! *pant* Cut it out... Pinky! G-get _on_ with it..!"

Pinky peered over Brain's twitching boner at him, and smiled goofily. "Hmmhmm, right-o love!"

Without wasting another moment, he took both of Brain's tiny ankles in his hands, and spread them wide. Pinky opened his mouth all the way, big drooly tongue hanging down, and moved in... He started at the top, taking his partner's aching member into his mouth... then, his fluffy little ballsack... by the time his jaw was as wide as he could get it, he had Brain's entire nether region encapsulated in his lusty maw. Once in position, Pinky did his best not to giggle; he felt like a crocodile!

Brain's eyes widened at the revelation of this new... talent. He swallowed hard, as a sudden gush of pre emitted onto Pinky's tongue. "O-- _ohhhh..._ "

Pinky painted the overwrought little mouse's entire undercarriage with the flat of his slimy tongue, looping around his cock, teasing his balls, and massaging his taint. He applied a rhythmic suction to the whole lot, mouthing and slurping every sensitive part...

Brain had no hope of sitting still; he writhed fretfully under his mate's attentions, his ragged breathing punctuated by agonized groans.

Once his love was squirming and mewling enough to suit him, Pinky slowly released the rest of his anatomy from his lips, now focusing primarily on that glowing-hot little prick... He pinned the offending hard-on securely between his tongue and palate and suckled at it, quickly and firmly, seeming to draw even more salty goodness to the surface. Pinky made pleased sounds around Brain's cock, savoring his taste...

Brain's eyes watered; everything was becoming so damn tender and overengorged by now, it was getting harder to bear... He didn't have time to tell Pinky to take it easy, though, because the exquisite sting of his friend's overenthusiastic blowjob was exactly the thing which tipped him over the edge. His toes balled up tight next to either side of Pinky's head, and he humped frantically into his lover's mouth. As his whole form went rigid, poor Brain's cries came this time as strangled grunts... He erupted yet again, with the same force as before, but it was the law of diminishing returns... each shot was down to a dribble.

"A-- Ahh... _AHH... **NNGH! HNNGH! HHHN!! HNGK--!** "_

Brain's body fell limp once again, his feet dropping back to the floor.

Pinky opened his mouth as the spurts subsided, letting part of the resulting cum drip down Brain's shaft, and into the surrounding fur. Brain was now quite sweaty, and twitching a lot... He was so flushed by this point that it showed through on his belly, thighs and bum, as well as his face and ears. Pinky crawled back around to his head to check on him.

"How 'bout now, dear?"

Brain's large eyes fluttered blearily. He didn't answer for a long moment, trying to get a read on what he was feeling... At first, nothing seemed to happen.

"Is it... *huff* ... Is it over..?"

Urges coursed. Blood began to return. Brain began to hyperventilate.

"Ohhh... noooo, Pinky... _No_..! Whuh... *pant* what do we _do_..? What if it... *hnn* never stops!? Never mind trying to take over the world, I'm going to _drop **DEAD**_ if we don't resolve this soon..!"

Pinky didn't believe that Brain was in any immediate danger, but he DID want to allay his friend's fears, and help him to think clearly again. He leapt to his feet, hands on his hips, and peered down at Brain with a look of pride and determination. "Never fear, my chubby little pudding pop! I'll save you yet!!"

Brain felt woozy... he was already on the verge of tears, between the fatigue, and the uncertainty regarding the nature of his problem. Nonetheless, he did his best to trust his partner; Pinky wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, generally speaking, but he seemed to have a reliable gut sense about these more "physical" matters that Brain did not.

He could do little more than gaze back up at Pinky with wide, pleading eyes...

Pinky knelt down at Brain's feet, and ran a couple of fingers around the base of his upset little member, gathering up as much of the leftover jizz from his oral performance as he could. He reached under the base of his own tail with the lubricated fingers for a few moments, poking his tongue out and looking focused. As he did so, he wrapped the other hand around Brain's dick and stroked a bit, spreading evenly whatever moisture was left clinging to it. Brain whined sorely at the touch, doing his best to remain present despite his flagging energy.

Pinky looked down at his love with sparkling, amorous blue eyes, as he straddled Brain's hips... his firm length swayed in front of him, back to it's former glory once again. The slim rodent settled down atop the peak of his mate's slickened erection with a hand to guide it home, lowering slowly further, his heated body accepting Brain's arousal with little question. He let out a delicious moan as he struck bottom, the short, steel-solid cock prodding his inner geography in exactly the right spot. He closed his eyes and grinned...

"Ooooohhh, Braaaainnn... You're still so nice and _haaaaard_..!"

Brain poured with sweat at his lover's words, his chest heaving, and his heart skipping a beat. How was he still so immensely turned on? The poor mouse groaned needfully...

Pinky stayed hilted for a moment, grinding and shimmying his hips against Brain's pelvic region to enjoy the feel of the stiff organ shifting inside him. He licked his lips sensuously, and shivered, the fur on the back of his neck prickling. His cock bobbed and twitched in Brain's face.

Brain's glossy eyes rolled back in his head; he couldn't have added two-plus-two at this point, his mind was absolute mush. He moaned, low and continuous, struggling to grind opposite to Pinky's movements beneath his larger partner's weight.

Pinky stroked expertly at his mate's cock with the motions of his body, rolling it up and down, forward and backward... He rode the little mouse with passion and gusto, determined to get every little drop of good out of him that he could.

"Mmmm, _naaaarf~_ I'm gonna make you shoot your hot-sauce 'til you have to order more from the factory, mister..!"

The top mouse reached down to stroke his own zealous hard-on, clenching reflexively around Brain's as he did so. Pinky began to pant and whine, tilting his head back, an urgent tightness building in his abdomen; he took long, firm strokes of his shaft as he rode, pearls of pre gathering and dropping onto Brain's chest.

Brain's body was burning from head to toe. He trembled. He whimpered. Tears of sensory overwhelm pooled in his eyes. He fidgeted all over, seeming to struggle as he grew close...

Pinky took this as a cue to give his mate the cherry on top of the experience. He jerked himself faster, working the tip to close the distance to ecstasy... with a deep and lustful sigh, he bucked his round hips forward and spilled his love, hitting Brain's face (again), and everything for a body's length beyond. As he came, he clenched Brain inside of him, in rhythm with each spurt.

"Mmmmmhhh, Braaaain, make me _coooome_..."

Brain's whole body spasmed, the feeling of Pinky's release slinging him headlong into his own...

"Uuuuhhhhhnnnn... _cooomiiiinnng_..! Rrrr **RRRRGH** \--", he could only slur, as he convulsed into yet another frantic orgasm.

The little mouse's pelvic muscles pulsed strenuously to pump every last bit of his seed into his lover... which turned out to be...

... hardly anything at all. Brain's reservoir was finally expended. He was down to dry orgasms.

As the fruitless contractions in his loins eased off, Brain's vision turned to static, his ears ringing. Pinky's warm, satisfied smile was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

When Brain awoke again, the sun was up, and he was in bed. He was also completely clean and dry. It took a few seconds for him to even remember the last thing he'd done; when he did, he gasped and tossed off the covers. Had it come back again, or was he finally back to normal? He breathed a sigh of great relief when he was greeted with a nice, sleepy, flaccid organ. Now rested, the aspiring world leader was MORE than ready to get on with his day.

Just as he sat up to get out of bed, Pinky danced in, dressed in a very short French-maid uniform, carrying a dish of food pellets and a thimble of fresh coffee.

"Who wants breakfast in _be-eeed~_? Feeling better, love?", he chirped sweetly.

Brain swung his feet back into bed, and accepted the meal from his partner. "Thank you, Pinky. I seem to be back to my old self, more or less..."

He blushed a little, glancing away from Pinky's eyes. "Oh, uh... Pinky..."

"Yes, Brain?"

Brain cleared his throat and continued, bashfully. "... thank you for all your, ah... help... last night." He blushed a bit harder. "And thank you especially for looking after me when I fell unconscious."

"Pinky smiled lovingly, and planted a gentle kiss on Brain's nose. "Don’t mention it, my dear! Helping you is my greatest joy, no matter what you're up to."

Brain smiled slightly, his eyes looking almost sad. "I don't deserve someone like you,  Pinky."

Pinky scoffed. "Ohhh, nonsense! Don't forget to bring the tray out when you're all done, m'kay?" He sashayed back over to the snack cupboard across the counter, humming as he went.

"Oh, uh, sure thing." Brain watched on as his friend left, wondering why he'd never seen him in this... very nice outfit before. Pinky suddenly stopped to pick up a dropped napkin, and Brain got an eyeful as the tall mouse bent over. He felt a familiar stirring under the covers, but no sooner did blood start to congregate there, than a pretty discouraging pain followed. He winced, and squirmed in bed.

"Owww, _shhhhit_... guess we're going to have to go plain-clothes for a few days."

 

**THE END**


End file.
